Firefly
by daphne dangerlove
Summary: GSR. He remembered the first time he'd held her hand in his soft and strong and so familiar, he almost forgot to let go...


**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

**A/N:** This was written for the Geekfiction Summer Sizzler Ficathon over at LiveJournal. If you would like to read the original version, you can find it over at my LJ (you can find the link on my profile page)—I took out a few naughty words to post it here, but it's pretty much the same story.

While my prompt was firefly, this has nothing to do with actual fireflies. It was inspired by a beautiful song, _Hummingbird_, which, oddly enough, mentions fireflies in the opening lines; the song is about hiding your light from the person you shine for. That seemed so Grissom to me… I wanted to write their "first time," and this is what happened.

Thanks to Elle for sharing her wonderful beta skills with me yet again.

**Firefly**

He remembered the first time he'd held her hand in his; soft and strong and so familiar, he almost forgot to let go. She'd introduced herself after a lecture and asked him a question he barely heard. It didn't matter, he had only one answer. _Yes. _

With the memory of her hand in his, he fell in love with her simply and completely: over a cup of coffee, a handful of emails, and the occasional phone call. Yet in all the years he'd known her, he never really believed he had a chance. After all, she was young and he was not, and he had no interest in being a curiosity satisfied.

So he became clueless and distant, and for a while, he'd actually forgotten how to feel, but there was always a space inside of him that was Sara's alone. His love for her had always been unquestioning, unfailing, and unfathomable. It was also entirely his; alone, in his heart, he loved her perfectly.

But then there was a moment when perfect was no longer enough. Sara's honesty finally broke his heart wide open and he was helpless to do anything other than lay himself at her feet. As the walls to his carefully constructed fortress fell, he felt no grief for them; his only sadness lay in the time he had wasted.

So this was how she ended up on his door step with a bottle of wine tucked under her arm and a light in her eyes.

"Aren't you going to invite me in?" She leaned against the door frame, smiling up at him like she already knew all of his secrets.

He caught her gaze for a moment, before allowing his eyes to move over her body. His heartbeat picked up as he took in the scarlet colored dress that clung to her, leaving nothing to his imagination. It was obvious she'd dressed for the occasion, while he'd forgotten to change out of the clothes he'd worn to work.

Her hair fell loosely around her face. For a moment he resisted the urge to touch her, until he realized he could. His fingers grazed her cheek as he brushed the hair from her face, "Come in." He said softly.

She slipped by him, barely brushing against him, but near enough for him to catch the sweet, earthy scent of her. Without another thought, he caught her hand, spun her around and pushed her up against the wall. Covering her mouth with his, he felt her breath catch as he kissed her and he was lost. The dull thud of the wine bottle hitting the floor barely registered in his mind, he had much more intoxicating things requiring his attention.

His hands sought her skin, pushing aside any obstacles they encountered; the thin straps to her dress fell, and his hands covered her breasts. Sara arched her back, pushing his head down. He traced her nipple with his tongue, pulling it gently through his teeth before sucking it into his mouth.

She slid her hand up the back of his neck, tangling her fingers in his hair and dragging his mouth back to hers. Sara knew they were supposed to have dinner and a serious conversation, but truth be told, all she wanted was the feel of his hands on her. So she kissed him like she always knew she would, hot and demanding, with an intensity that would have shattered a lesser man.

He pushed her skirt higher on her hips and slid a hand up her thigh. His fingertips grazed the edge of her thong, and she moaned faintly as he moved the fabric aside, sliding a finger into her. He thought he might melt from the heat of her.

She felt his thumb glide over her clit and forgot to breathe until the gentle pressure returned. She could feel the hard length of him against her thigh as she fumbled with the button on his khaki's.

"I want you inside of me." Her eyes raked him with an intensity he never could have imagined.

Grissom's focus had never been more acute. All he could think of was the press of her skin against him; insanely soft and just a little sweaty. He tugged lightly on her underwear and with a quick shake of her hips, they fell to the floor.

His pants followed a second later. Sara wasted no time wrapping a leg around his hip and he slid easily into her. He was still for a moment, stunned at the slick, soft peace he found in her. He'd thought he was protecting his love for Sara by hiding it, but just this one moment dulled every dream he ever had. And it scared the living daylights out of him. He felt like a fly in amber; frozen and unable to move forward, paralyzed by the thought of losing what he had just found.

Sara sensed his sudden flash of fear and welcomed it. She had waited so long to show him that she could love him; that she could see beyond the doubt and denial and into the man who really stood before her. Stroking his cheek with the back of her hand, she looked at him, her face flushed and her eyes dark, "Let go." She said quietly.

And he did.

He let go of everything he ever thought he should be, could be and wasn't. And in that instant he knew this was where he'd always been, that this moment had always been his own, and Sara, his home.

She felt the shift in his soul, as he pressed her back against the wall, his mouth on hers, kissing her as if he really believed in her. Clutching his shoulder, she pushed against him, quickening his pace inside her.

He slipped a hand between them, and Sara very nearly screamed from the intensity of it. She'd imagined this moment many times, but just the feel of his skin on hers far surpassed anything she'd imagined. She shuddered slightly under his touch, and her breath quickened.

"Grissom, now….please." Her words were barely coherent, but they pushed him over the edge nonetheless, and he came with her orgasm pulsing around him. They collapsed to the floor together, and he pulled her into his lap, wrapping his arms around her.

"I hope you have a bed around here somewhere." She laughed softly, tilting her head so she could look up at him. He placed graceful kisses along her jaw line, cradling her head in his arms. "Sara, tell me something?"

"Hmm?" She was content to lie in his arms, happy and sated, for as long as he could stand the hard floor. She loved the peace that had fallen between them; for so long Grissom had been her personal hurricane, but she sensed a new stillness in him, his heart having achieved something his mind had struggled with for so long.

"What did you see in me?" It was the one thing he needed to know, so he could lay it all to rest and just love her.

She was quiet for a moment, but then a lazy smile touched her lips. "The future."

_The future_. He smiled at the thought as Sara's hand crept into his. He looked down at their fingers, watching as they twined. He was in good hands.

End.


End file.
